Mephistopheles (Soul Cartel)
|-|Restrained= |-|Full Power= Character Synopsis Mephistopheles (more commonly known as Mephisto) is one of the main characters of the manhwa and is the first Archdevilshown. He is also known as the Archdevil of Combat. His true form is a more mature version of his chibi form wherein he appears to be in his late teens. Mephisto stated before that he hates using this form because it offends his devil aesthetic as to him, being small and cute is the best, and hence only uses this form to access the full range of his powers to battle opponent he deems worthy. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least '''Low 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C Verse: Soul Cartel Name: Mephisto, Mephisto, Archdevil of Combat Gender: Genderless (Demons have no definitive gender) Age: Over a thousand years old Classification: Demon, Archdevil of Combat Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Reality Warping (Lesser demons can alter reality at will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Granted Faust youth, beauty, marriage, and victory in a war in an attempt to degrade him), Flight, Regeneration (Mid, Can regenerate any part of his body as long as his heart is whole. Granted Gairon a regeneration that was potent enough to regenerate him from pieces and prevent him from dying), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy souls with ease. He normally made contracts betting souls. Lesser demons are capable of manipulating souls. Demons eat souls), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Hellfire Manipulation (Can make hellfire), Invisibility (Supernatural beings are naturally invisible to normal people), Darkness Manipulation (Shown here), Barrier Negation (Was unaffected Su-In's barrier which can prevent spirits to leave or enter), Power Bestowal (Through a contract he granted Gairon a regeneration similar to his), Extrasensory Perception (Can percieve whereever there is a fight happening. Upon leaving a mark on someone's souls he can always detect wherever they are even if they reincarnate), Statistics Amplification (Some of his attacks like "Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons" increase the potency of his attacks), Duplication and Summoning (Can summon his alter ego Azura. Can also summon Hell's Infernal Devil Blade, Hell's Arm and Lucifer's Esoterism), Creation (Can create things out of nothing like contracts), Barrier Generation and Power Nullification (Can create barriers to protects himself. Easily broke Minotaurus's chain which prevented him from entering the underworld. Lesser demons can create barriers and prevent people to leave said places despite their abilities), Enhanced Senses (Can difference the smell of different people from a long distance), Dimensional Travel (Casually entered one of Mastema's pocket dimensions), Existence Erasure (Can erase things from existence), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into anything he desires), BFR (Lesser demons can trap people in their traps with their powers), Body Puppetry (Lesser demons can use objects as a conductor and are capable of freely manipulating them), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Stated that poisoning him is useless), Emotional Manipulation (Devils cannot feel feelings ), Magic and Reality Warping (Lesser demons like Nigul can easily break into places like the forest of restrictions without any problem which is made of magic and can be manipulated by its creator) Destructive Ability: Universal Level+ '''(Stated to be capable of destroying the human world. Worlds are universes that have their own space-time. The flames within himself are easily capable of destroying an "endless" structure and that is stated that it would take an eternity to travel through it completely) | '''Multi-Universe Level (Using his Lucifer's Esoterism he could easily kill Gabramelek) | At least Multi-Universe Level (It is stated that he someday will become strong enough to match God) Speed: Massively FTL+ (His body normally contains a fire that can easily burn in seconds an "endless" structure and that is stated that it would take an eternity to travel through it completely) | Immeasurable (Easily killed Gabramelek) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: ' '''Universal+ '| '''Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: ' '''Universal Level+ '| '''Multi-Universe Level | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: Universal+ (Stated to be capable of destroying the human world. Worlds are universes that have their own space-time) | Cross-Universal (Superior to Gabramelek) | Cross-Universal (Superior than before) Intelligence: He is very clever, perceptive and observant Weaknesses: Is very child-like. Refuses to go full power unless needed Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Core: '''A small red sphere inside his chest that acts as the source of his fire. It can be restored when destroyed, but Mephistopheles can not use Asura or any fire abilities as long as The Core is destroyed. *'Hell's Blade:' Mephistopheles creates a giant blade covered in his Flames of Deep Routed Grudge that strikes his opponent *'Hell's Arm:' Mephistopheles creates a giant arm that grabs onto Hell's Blade and boosts its effectiveness. *'Asura of Crimson Flame:' Mephistopheles uses his arm bones to create a figure with six arms that wields six Hell's Blades. The Asura is made with his right arm bone while the swords are made with his left and the bones will immediately regenerate, if any arms are destroyed they can be replaced with flames. The Asura is Mephistopheles's alter ego and is capable of acting on its own. *'Wings of Crimson Flame:' Mephistopheles uses his flames to create wings, increasing his power even further. *'Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons:' Six flames in the shape of dragon heads sprout out of Mephistopheles's back to boost his power even further. *'Lucifer's Esoterism: An ability that can only be used with the other archdevils' consent that gathers and wields the power from all four archdevils. '''Key: Restrained Form | True Form | Future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:Internet Category:Demons Category:Brawlers Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regenerators Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Cartel Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 2